The Lion, The Doctor, And The Holy Grail
by Ringleader.anonymous
Summary: The Doctor and Amy Are bound for a new adventure, but get sucked into an Alternate Time Continuum built up of fixed points in time. They are trapped in the mid 12 hundreds, And the Doctor is enlisted by King Richard (The Lion Heart) to find the Holy Grail, if he fails or doesn't return Amy will be killed or worse, Made into the King's personal ward. (I ship DocXAmy so hard)


"Doctor!...doctor! Are you even bloody listening to me" The familiar Amy Pond shouted as the Doctor scrambled around the Tardis, pulling levers, hitting buttons and finding time to brew a cup of tea in the mean time.

"Doctor, I am talking to you" the red head stormed around the Tardis' console to grab at his shoulder but he ducked and ran under her arm, down the stairs the the bottom of the ship's heart.

Moving to sit in the stupid little swing to pull at different sparking wires and talking non-sense as usual. So she gave up and sat on the floor cross legged holding her chin.

"I'VE GOT IT! Brilliant, simply Brilliant!" he jumped from the swing and ran back up the steps to look at a monitor, pulling it down from above and adjusting it to face him.

"Doctor, what's brilliant?" She began getting annoyed with the not knowing.

"We've been entrapped in a web of...uhh...wibbly-wobbly- timey-whimey stuff...uhh...hard to explain, but you remember how I've always said the time continuum is built up of fixed points in time?" He began making over dramatic movements with his arms as he spoke.

"That the fixed points can't be changed no matter what we try to change. Like the fires of Pompeii, Kennedy's shooting that sort of thing. Well...it seems that all of the fixed points have converged into it's own separate time continuum!"

He began laughing and twirled as he walked around the Tardis pushing more buttons. "Bloody brilliant, I've never seen anything like it"

He clasped his hands together and seemed to be lost in his own happy go lucky oblivion.

Amy groaned and forced her palm to her face "and what does this mean for us, exactly?" He shrugged and groaned a bit, tilting his head .

"nnn...not sure, BUT!..." he said excitedly "...we're safe as long as we're in the Tardis safe and sound" he paused between the last three words as if to prove his point.

Amy laughed and nodded, saying just under her breath"that's what you always say". "yes! And it's always true..." he spun again and pulled at another lever "...until proven wrong of course".

Just as the words left his mouth the Tardis began to shake violently, both Amy and the Doctor were thrown against the console and back into the guard rails, hitting each other in the mean time.

They both grabbed hold of what ever was closest as the Tardis began to settle down. When all was calm, and they could stand on their own smoke started pooling in from one of the back doors.

"Doctor...that doesn't seem to be a good sign". Amy said as she pointed into the fog. "oh don't worry so much you're starting to sound like Rory".

His eyes widened and went back to messing with the Tardis and brewing the perfect cup of tea as if trying to avoid the subject.

"Who Doctor?". At this point in time, The crack in Amy's wall had swallowed up her late love Rory, so she could no longer remember. Only the Doctor had the shared memories of the once loved Rory Williams, He kept forgetting that Amy had lost said memories and tried refraining from saying his name, so he wouldn't confuse the poor girl.

"Old friend, never mind it" he began reclining in his favorite chair and drinking his tea with his signature curious smile. Amy sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder, He did like it being just them two.

He did miss Rory, but he would also be a real drag sometimes. The Doctor was also quite fond of Amy, not it that way though! Well...at least he told himself so, for now.

Amy sat there for a while lost in thought, before the Doctor set his cup down, jumped up and headed for the door all the way yelling

"well then! Shall we see what can be seen? Shall we adventure into the unknown and see Tardis door, which he quickly slammed closed with the look of confusion and fear on his face.

"Doctor...Doctor what is it?" Amy walked over, trying to open the door but with eye brows raised the Doctor stopped her.

"it can't be". He kept muttering as he leaned his back against the door and slid down it into a sitting position.

"Doctor really now, it can't be that bad" She tried opening the door again but with the two hearted man sitting in front of it, it proved highly difficult.

She frowned and nudged him with her foot, But he didn't move. "Honestly, it's either we go outside or we pick a new place. You have a time machine for Pete's sake. Pick somewhere, and we'll go!"

She said trying to pull him onto his feet, but he just sat the staring into space.

"We can't, we're stuck in this alternate time stream, at least for the time being" He stated in a dulled state.

Amy had never seen him like this, what had got him all twisted? She pulled harder but he only moved an inch or two.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. She sat down in front of him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. His eyes widened and he pulled back, spazing out and standing up. (Amy swears to this day he jumped a foot straight into the air)

"wh-what...a-and you...and..." he mumbled and he started growing red, Amy smirked and swaggered over the the Tardis' Console with a smile still lingering as the Doctor tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"So..." She said as she started walking over to the hallway leading to the Doctor's extensive closet for all occasions. "...what shall we be wearing this time? You don't wish to stand out do you".

The Doctor, trying to push aside what had occurred and straightening he jacket followed her and said. "Bow ties never stand out, bow ties are cool".


End file.
